I Need Chocolate!
by maple the wacky tree
Summary: Yuka's going through that time of the month again, but what happens when Narumi "accidentally" feeds her some old Valentine's Day chocolate? Rated T for safety. narumiXyuka shikiXyuka oneshot


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice. Nor do I own the smexy (and good smelling ;D) Shiki.

* * *

**I Need Chocolate!**

Narumi notices a lot of things about Yuka. It's not like he can help it. She was just so interesting to watch. He noticed things like, on the days when she was in an unusually good mood, Yuka might slip a small bow in her hair. Or, whenever Yuka was about to yell angrily, she would feel the need to push the hair out of her face, even if it really hadn't been in her face to begin with. And of course, he couldn't fail to notice that particular event that happened as regularly as clockwork. Yes, after a while, Narumi could even predict when it would happen. That certain wave of lethargy and annoyance. That peculiar sensation that always left Yuka saying—

"I need chocolate!!"

This moan had just issued from Yuka's mouth before she promptly banged her head against the table, completely dead. Today, it happened during an outing in Central Town. Kaoru, Yuka, and Narumi were resting at a table outside of a café (upon Yuka's pleading) But even the café's very own "Ever-Steaming Double Expresso with Instant-Perk-Me-UP! Whipped Cream" could not drive away the cloud that had suddenly come over Yuka. Narumi knew that only the richest, sweetest chocolate could cure Yuka's mood. And incidentally, Narumi had actually come prepared this time around.

"Ehhh?" Kaoru replied. She looked down with abruptly sympathetic eyes, as if she knew exactly what Yuka was going through at the moment. "Well you know, I think the candy factory isn't too far away from here. I could run by and get you a candy bar or something."

"Please!" Yuka whimpered, looking utterly pitiful. She thrust some of her allowance in Kaoru's hands. "And whatever you get, make it a King Size. Or better yet, just bring back a whole box of it!"

"Make it two," Narumi joked with a wink. "It'll be on Yuka-sempai's tab."

"Eh? What are you saying?" Yuka demanded. "I obviously need the chocolate WAAAYY more than you! You aren't having any of my sugary sweets!"

"Aww, how mean of you."

"Ughh! You'd never understand!" Yuka huffed, throwing up her arms in the air.

Kaoru giggled before giving them a salute. "Alright! Leave it to me!"

Yuka's face turned pitiful again. "Please hurry!" she moaned.

As soon as Kaoru had left, Yuka went back to resting her head on the table, occasionally moaning. Grinning a crooked smile that Yuka couldn't see, Narumi remarked, as if he just remembered, "Oh yeah! Now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure that I had bought some chocolate in one of the stores."

Yuka's eyes flashed in greed.

"I still have some left you know," Narumi said, grinning even wider.

All of a sudden, Yuka grabbed Narumi's collar and started shaking him in anger. "Damn you, Narumi! You mean you've been holding out on me this whole time!?! Where? Where is the chocolate!?!?!?"

"Calm down, calm down," Narumi laughed. He pried her fingers off of him. Then he pulled out a small box of chocolates. He quickly took off the lid so Yuka wouldn't see, but he didn't need to bother. Her full attention was taken up by the sudden manifestation of her heart's desire. "If you be a good little girl, I'll let you have the whole box," Narumi said a little too sweetly.

For a moment, Yuka seemed to regain control of herself. Wariness entered her eyes. "Wait, this isn't some terrible plot to make me owe you one or anything, is it?"

"Yuka-sempai!" Narumi gasped. "I'm hurt that you would ever think such a thing! You just looked so miserable that I decided I would help out the friend that is so dear to me. A terrible plot? I think not!"

"Well . . . okay . . ." Yuka said uncertainly. She picked up a piece of chocolate—the one that looked like it contained the most fudge and calories—and popped it in her mouth. Its chocolaty goodness melted on her tongue, and she hurriedly grabbed more. As Yuka was busy stuffing her face, Narumi smiled and placed an arm around her shoulder.

Yuka froze and looked up at him. "What was that for? Do you mind?" she asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," Narumi replied, and in his head he counted down.

Three.

Two.

One.

Yuka blinked, and then without warning, her eyes dilated. Narumi smirked.

Mission accomplished.

~*~*~*~*

_Meanwhile . . ._

~*~*~*~*

Shiki was walking alone in Central Town. He really hadn't _wanted _to go, but Hii-sama had oh so "discreetly" hinted that she wanted him to do a few errands while he was there. Seeing as how she really couldn't leave the school, and after all, he WAS a very DEAR relative of hers.

"Jeez, how troublesome," Shiki muttered, his arms laden with all of the things that Hii-sama had declared she absolutely _needed_.

It was starting to get a little crowded. Every now and then, a younger kid would bump past Shiki, totally oblivious to the fact that they were jostling past the Student Council President. This was why he didn't like Central Town that much. It was too noisy and crowded. After a while, however, Shiki noticed that there was an even bigger crowd congesting the area in front of a certain café. Students were gasping and shouting in excitement.

Shiki stopped to stare. _Is there some kind of fight going on? _He sighed. _It's just one thing after another. I guess I'm supposed to be the one to stop it, huh?_

Shiki moved closer so that he could see. He pushed past several people, but there were always more in the way. As he continued to move deeper into the crowd, he listened in on what some of the students were saying.

"—can't believe this!"

"—always knew that something like this would—"

"Wait until Shiki-sempai sees. He's gonna—"

Shiki wondered at that last statement. _Wait until I see what, exactly?_ Finally, there was a slight break in the bodies of students. And then he saw it.

"G-GAH!" he shouted, despite himself, and all of Hii-sama's requested items dropped to the ground.

There, sitting in Narumi's lap with her legs inappropriately wrapped around his waist, was Yuka. And there, making out with Yuka like there was no tomorrow, was Narumi.

What the #*%^#?!?!?!

At one point, Yuka broke off the kiss, and she coyly nuzzled her face against Narumi's chest.

"Narumi," Yuka said in a girly voice that was quite unlike her, "Everyone's staring. Yuka feels so embarrassed."

"Don't be. They're only jealous of the love between us," Narumi reassured gently. Although, the effect of what otherwise would have been an extremely cute utterance was somewhat dampened by Narumi's devilish smirk. "If it bothers you, then don't look at them. Look only at me."

Yuka clapped her hands to her mouth and blushed heavily. "Oh, Narumi! Yuka would never think of doing anything else!"

"Now then," Narumi replied seductively as he cupped Yuka's cheek in his hand. "Would you like to do something that would make me very happy?"

Yuka blushed again. "Yes!" she breathed. "Anything for my Narumi."

"Mmm! Such a cute girl!" Narumi purred. He kissed her collarbone, and leisurely brought his lips up her neck, under her jaw, around to the corner of her mouth and—

_WHAM!_

Narumi fell off the bench and crumbled to the ground. Shiki stood over him, his fist still raised, a vein throbbing in his temple. Breathing heavily, Shiki straightened up and tried to regain whatever composure he had left as he cracked his knuckles. "Idiot," he spat at the semi-unconscious Narumi.

Yuka gasped and dropped down to Narumi's side. "Narumi! Oh, my Narumi, what ever is the matter?!" she asked worriedly as she shook him.

Shiki glanced back to the table. There was a seemingly innocent box of chocolates sitting there. Shiki picked up the lid of the box, and after a quick scan, he blanched. "You . . . you fed her _Valentine's Day chocolates?!?_" he said, his eyes widening in alarm.

Oh, there was going to be hell to pay.

Before Narumi could wake up, Shiki pulled Yuka away from him. "Come on, Yuka. Let's go."

"No! Not without my Narumi!"

Shiki sighed. "I said, let's go!" In the midst of her protest, Shiki found a way to trip her and then carry her in his arms, bridal style. "We're leaving," Shiki muttered, his emotionlessly mask back on in full force.

All around them, students were muttering in excitement.

"Did you see that? He just went _pow!_ and—"

"—didn't know Shiki had it in him."

"Aww! It's just like a prince who's come to rescue his beloved bride!"

_I really hope Yuka's not going to remember all of this, _Shiki thought resignedly as he carried her away. _It would probably scar her for life._

Shiki was distracted for a moment when Yuka buried her face in his blazer. "Eh? You smell nice," Yuka remarked after taking a long whiff. She turned her large, doe-eyes up at him. "Actually, now that I look at you, you're kind of sexy too."

Shiki almost dropped her right then and there.

"Ohmigosh! Did you hear that? Did you _hear_ that!"

"Squee! It's a love triangle! How adorable!"

"Moe!"

As Shiki struggled to keep his face neutral, he cleared his throat and asked slowly, "Yuka, how much chocolate did you eat?"

"Ummm." Yuka started to tap her chin cutely as she thought hard. "The whole box. Why?"

Shiki sweat-dropped.

~*~*~*~*

_Later that Day . . ._

~*~*~*~*

"_I'm going to kill him_," a wide-eyed Yuka muttered in a chilling voice.

"Go ahead. Be my guest," Shiki muttered nonchalantly.

Shiki had locked her up in the student council room while he waited for the chocolate's effects to wear off. At first, Shiki didn't know how he was going to survive being all alone with this new Yuka, but after a while, she just passed out in a desk while Shiki was working. Fortunately, Yuka didn't remember a thing when she woke up. Unfortunately, everyone was trying to assault the student council room and ask Yuka about the whole incident. In other words, Yuka had to relive the moment almost every five minutes while yet another student gushed over the juicy bits.

Yuka glanced over at Shiki curiously. "Huh? You'd think the student council president would try to stop an attempt at murder."

"Not this time," he murmured as he poured over some files.

There was a moment of silence. The expression on Yuka's face turned worried. "Hey Shiki-san, when I was . . . _not myself_ . . . I didn't do anything weird to you, did I?"

Shiki paused for a moment. He looked at Yuka out of the corner of his eye and then resumed his reading of the important documents.

Yuka's left eye twitched. "What was that look for?"

"Nothing."

"Don't tell me it was nothing! Did I do something weird to you or not!?"

"Not at all. Why do you ask?"

Yuka breathed out in relief. "Okay. That's good." She stood up. "Well, I'm off to commit manslaughter."

"Manslaughter is supposed to be accidental," Shiki remarked lightly.

"Oh, but it will be 'accidental.' Just you wait. They'll never know."

"So now I'm an accomplice?"

"An accomplice to what? I told you it'll be an _accident_."

Yuka started to pass by Shiki so she could get to the door, but then she stopped. Although she looked like she was trying to hide it, Shiki could tell that she was sniffing the air. His mouth twitched in amusement.

"Is something the matter?" he asked in an indifferent tone.

Yuka blinked, her eyes turning confused. "Oh, it's nothing," she answered after a moment. "See you later, Shiki-san!"

Shiki watched her go. When he was absolutely sure that she had left, he opened a drawer in his desk. Inside was a small bottle of the cologne he was definitely going to wear for the rest of his life. Shiki shut it again, smirking slightly despite all the various events that had happened that day.

"Oh no, Yuka. You didn't do anything weird at all."

* * *

**A/N:** And you can rest assured that Shiki will never change colognes again. ^^ I thought of this while I was re-reading the Valentine's Day chapter. Although I must admit, much of Yuka's behavior was influenced by Tamaki's Inner Mind Theater in Ouran Host Club. Anyone ever seen that? I highly recommend it.

You like? Well, for all ShikiXYuka supporters out there, if you don't review, I might not have the strength to write more. So review!!!! Because there really aren't many any other ShikiXYuka writers out there. T-T


End file.
